


boys on film

by ohfreckle



Series: Twitter kink prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cameras, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Magnus finds new, creative ways to use his camera.





	boys on film

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: retro-camera photoshoots

After living for centuries, bouts of nostalgia now and then inevitable. 

The soft whirr of the Polaroid camera brings back memories of happier days, of Ragnor and Catarina sitting on a blanket in the grass that surrounds Ragnor’s cottage, the sun a pale backdrop against his friends brimming over with life. 

That photo still sits in one of many boxes of happy memories. The picture the camera ejects now deserves a place there, too, but given the subject, Magnus will have to find a place that’s safe from prying eyes. He’s a generous man, but he’s selfish enough the keep the best things for himself. 

Like Alec, naked and spread out on his white, silken sheets. Magnus chose the Polaroid and not one of the disposable cameras he unearthed while packing up his apartment because without his magic he can’t develop the film. Alec is too much of a sight to share with random strangers in a photo lab. 

Shifting on his knees on the foot of the bed, Magnus takes a moment to decide on the perfect angle. “Arch your back for me, darling,” he instructs on an exhale, stomach growing warm when Alec complies with a groan. One click and the camera spits out another photo that will reveal the image of Alec biting his lips, his eyes half-closed and unfocused as he lifts his left arm to brace himself against the headboard. He looks utterly fucked out; drops of sweat are glistening in the dark hair on his chest and under his arm.

Magnus’ breath grows heavy, his spent cock slowly starting to fill between his legs at the thought of tasting him. Unable to resist, he crawls up the bed and noses at the soft skin of Alec’s armpit, tasting skin and fresh sweat when he flicks out his tongue. A tremor runs through Alec that turns into a full-bodied shudder when Magnus moves to his chest and sucks on a nipple, circling the hard peak with his tongue before he drags it over the hard swell of muscle, lapping up sweat and stray drops of come. 

“Magnus!” A harsh, needy gasp cuts through the fog of lust in Magnus’ head. He carefully sits up and moves towards the foot of the bed again, ignoring Alec’s disappointed whine. Just a taste, he’d told himself, but it seems neither his mind nor his body can be trusted to resist any part of Alec. 

Reaching for his abandoned Polaroid, Magnus takes another photo. Somehow, through the viewfinder, the need rolling off Alec isn’t quite as sharp, less tangible. He can appreciate the hard, thick line of Alec’s cock with only a weak throb of his own, admire the flushed shaft and the stark contrast it strikes against the pre-come that pools under it. 

The photo joins the rest of the ones that are already scattered over the duvet, carefully laid on top so it can fully develop. 

“You truly are a work of art,” Magnus murmurs, caressing the line of Alec’s body through the viewfinder. 

The plane of his stomach. Hard, taut, adorned with a scattering of dark runes. _Click_. 

The tantalizing trail of hair that points straight to his cock. _Click_. 

The thick vein on his forearm, standing out in stark relief as his hand works between his splayed legs. _Click_. 

The tight stretch of Alec’s hole around three of his fingers, the rim pink and slick with the come Magnus fucked into him half an hour ago. Now it’s spilling out in thick rivulets every time Alec bears down on his own hand, dripping over his fingers and down his crease before it soaks into the sheets. 

The camera clatters onto the duvet, already forgotten by the time Magnus settles on his front between Alec’s legs and shoulders them even wider. Laving a wet stripe over the hickeys on Alec’s inner thigh, he groans, the memories of Alec cursing and begging under his lips and teeth sending a frisson of something electric up his spine. Magnus bites down on the tender skin in the crease where Alec’s thigh meats his groin, drawing a sharp hiss from Alec as he retraces the mark that’s already there. 

“Please… I need…” Alec pushes his fingers deeper, his hole fluttering when he jerks sharply. _There_. 

“What do you need, darling?” Magnus asks, his voice so rough it’s scraping his throat. Fuck, he knows what it feels like to be fucked by those fingers, how deep they go, the hard press of knuckles—

“Your mouth…” Alec bows his back and screws down on his hand, a sob tearing out of him when Magnus rubs his mouth over his hole and fingers, flicking his tongue over the tightly stretched band of muscle. Magnus licks him softly, teasing strokes that give way to hard, expansive swipes over his entrance and Alec’s knuckles. His own cock throbs between his stomach and the duvet, but it’s barely more than an afterthought. Only the fine tremors in Alec’s thighs are important, the clench of his hole under Magnus’ lips, and the bitter tang of his own come that floods his mouth with every greedy kiss. 

Alec’s orgasm is swift, rising like the tide, wave after wave of convulsions shaking him apart at the first press of a dry fingertip inside of him. He clenches down hard on their fingers, ropes of come spattering his stomach and chest, what little air he manages to breathe through his low cry punched out by Magnus’ mouth on his balls. 

Magnus takes it all in greedily, committing the image of Alec gasping himself hoarse, his eyes unseeing with shocked pleasure, to memory. Alec was right: he doesn’t need a photo to remember the important moments in life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
